


The Silver Fox and The Snow Queen

by joanidiego51



Category: The X-Files
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-30
Updated: 2020-01-30
Packaged: 2021-02-27 06:07:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,125
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22482280
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/joanidiego51/pseuds/joanidiego51
Summary: Fox Mulder and Dana Scully In 2036. This piece examines their relationship and family over the years.
Comments: 13
Kudos: 34





	The Silver Fox and The Snow Queen

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Crystal@kikocrystal ball](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Crystal%40kikocrystal+ball).



The characters Fox Mulder ,Dana Scully and William are not mine. They belong to Chris Carter

The Silver Fox and the Snow Queen.

Fox Mulder steps from the bathroom and enters the bedroom he has shared with his beautiful wife for the better part of the past thirty one years. A towel is wrapped around his waist and hanging low on his hips, his body still dripping from his shower. 

Taking off his towel and giving his body a quick rub down, he drops it to the floor; a habit of his that Scully has never been able to break. As he heads for the dresser, the sound of a low, appreciative whistle causes him to whip his head around. 

Standing by the closet, he sees Scully smiling, her eyes twinkling. He grins back and they gaze at each other for a minute. 

At seventy two years old, Dana Scully is still quite a beautiful woman. Her red hair has changed to white over the past decade. After years of dyeing it, she finally opted to go natural. The way the soft, wavy tendrils flow over her pretty face and highlight her sapphire blue eyes, is striking. Her body remains slim, albeit a little softer, and she can still make Mulder’s heart beat faster every time he looks at her. 

From across the room, his eyes roam over her body, clad only in royal blue lingerie outlined with lace. He feels his cock harden and shakes his head. The ability she has to arouse him so quickly, still astonishes him. 

Scully, eyeing the bulge in the boxers Mulder has just slipped on, laughs and rolls her eyes. She may seem amused,but the sight of his growing manhood quickens her breath. She studies her husband, now in his seventy fifth year. He still has a full head of hair, although his previous chestnut brown locks are now silver. His body is lithe and muscular for his age, and seeing him standing there in green satin boxers offsetting his golden skin, causes her heart to pound. 

They finished dressing,continuing to send lustful glances at each other.As they head out the bedroom door, Mulder stops and pulls her into his arms for a sensual kiss. Just as she begins to reciprocate by biting his supple bottom lip, a loud voice calls up the stairs, interrupting the moment.

“Hey! Can you guys cut it out?! We’re gonna be late. I can’t believe you two are still all over each other at your age!” 

This admonition comes from Lily, their miracle baby. Her surprise conception and eventual birth turned their lives upside down, in the best way possible way,bringing them immense joy.

At seventeen, she is the perfect balance of both her parents. She inherited Scully’s bright auburn hair and classic small nose, much to Mulder’s relief. She has the same hazel green eyes as Mulder and that same pouty bottom lip that had often gotten her out of trouble as a child. 

She is very intelligent, which Mulder often boasted was a given with them as parents. She has a great sense of humor and wonder like Mulder, but unlike him has amazing organizational skills which are all Scully. Above all of that, however,is her compassion; a trait shared by both Mulder and Scully. Kind and empathetic, she truly is the best of both of them.

She is a typical, but fascinating teenager, Their once unremarkable house became a remarkable home due to her presence and their love for her and each other..However she would be leaving soon.

One month remained before she would graduate from high school, and she was filled with mixed emotions. She was excited to be going off to Columbia University and yet, sentimental about leaving her home and her parents. 

It wasn’t because she wasn’t independent. On the contrary, her mother had always impressed upon her how important it was for a woman to be able to take care of herself. Combined with the great sense of adventure her father had instilled in her, she knew she would be okay, but she would miss them terribly. 

Despite her busy social life and her school activities, they spent a lot of time together. She was told often of her surprising arrival and knew how much they cherished her. Mulder and Scully had been her first teachers and her best friends. When she was about ten, she became aware of the fact that they were much older than most of her friends’ parents. She had started to feel somewhat poignant and protective towards them,and these feelings became stronger now as she was preparing to leave them.

“Seriously you two, come on!” she called up again, muttering under her breath about how they could be so embarrassing sometimes. 

She teased them about their PDA, but secretly felt relieved they loved each other so much and still freely showed their affection. So many of her friends’ parents were now divorced and could barely behave civilly. She couldn’t imagine he parents behaving that way, not with the way they often stared at each other so lovingly.

“That little miracle of ours sure is bossy,” Mulder chuckled, giving Scully one last kiss before they walk down the stairs. He smiled at their daughter gesturing for her to step ahead of him and she rolled her eyes with a smile.  
They walked together to the car. Tonight, they are heading to a cool restaurant in downtown D.C. to meet William for his thirty fifth birthday. His wife Kelsey and their two young children would also be there. 

William, though also their child, had a completely different upbringing, away from them,his birth parents. Born during the height of their dangerous FBI career, his conception, birth and early infancy was probably the most confusing and upsetting times of their lives. 

Dedicated to only each other, Mulder and Scully were partners and best friends, but their relationship was not of a sexual nature. There were many comforting hugs,small touches and sexual tension,but it took 7 years of working together before they crossed that line and become partners in every aspect. 

Finally, happy and together, they should have known it was too perfect to last. Mulder was abducted and disappeared from Scully’s life just as she separately learned she was pregnant with the child neither of them would have dreamed was a possibility. 

Believing she was infertile and had no hope for a family, she discovered Mulder was in possession of a vial of her harvested eggs; taken from a facility creating alien human hybrids. As disturbing as the idea was, Scully had seen it as her last chance and had asked Mulder to donate sperm to help her create a child. Wanting nothing more than to give her anything she asked for, Mulder had agreed, but it wasn’t successful. Heartbroken, they pressed on, putting the desire for a family behind them. 

Mulder was taken from her, and missing for months, Upon his return, signs of torture evident on his body, he was believed to be dead and laid to rest in his family’s plot. 

But death could not stop Fox Mulder. He was exhumed and found to be barely alive and once more, Scully began to hope. He eventually returned, waking from the deathlike coma, the same but a bit different. 

He was shocked to find her pregnant; her body swelling with the life growing inside. Not knowing where he fit in this new life, unsure of the paternity of the child,Mulder felt distant and confused. Scully would soon assuage his fears and he then was able to feel thrilled for her and delighted that the love of his life was carrying his child. Their child!

After the birth of their son, William, the universe conspired against them again. Mulder was forced to leave his beloved Scully and their newborn son. Threats were made against him and he had to leave his little family. 

A year passed, the longest one of his life, and he was finally reunited with his Scully. Upon reuniting, he learned she had been forced to give William up for adoption in order to keep him safe; their tiny son displaying unusual genetic abilities that put his life at risk

Mulder and Scully spent the next 12 years of their lives together They were forced to live on the run for their first few years as a couple. When it seemed safer,they settled into their little unremarkable house. The pain of losing William penetrated their happiness and their inability to communicate about their feelings wore down their relationship. There were other personal struggles between them,and Scully left the house and Mulder in 2014. After a two year separation and another two year reconciliation period, they were once again happy together.At this time,events occurred which resulted in them searching for the son they had not seen in seventeen years. 

Finding him under very dark circumstances, his adoptive parents murdered and he himself being hunted, he communicated to each of them that they had to let him go for his safety and their own. 

Broken hearted again, they held each other, mourning their son who had been absent from them his entire life and would now continue to be. He was their first miracle and also their biggest heartache. 

Even as they processed losing Willam, tentative joy began to fill their hearts with the news that Scully was pregnant again. Another miracle baby, holding the promise of a second chance at parenting and happiness.

After Lily’s birth, William returned to them. He felt conditions were safer and he had a strong pull to get to know his birth parents and his baby sister. He was also lonely and ready to be part of a family again. He was welcomed with open arms, the pain of past ready to begin to heal. Slowly but steadily, they became accustomed to being a family of four. 

They celebrated Christmas all together, their nearly grown son and their infant daughter. Mulder was filled with so much love and happiness. The only thing delighting him more,was the pure, radiant joy he saw on Scully’s face. He had never seen her in such perfect bliss. He loved her and his now complete family so much, he felt his heart could burst.

The next spring held more occasions to celebrate. William completed his missing high school courses in time to graduate. On his eighteenth birthday, he legally changed his name from Jackson Van de Kamp to William Scully Mulder.  
Both Scully and Mulder could hardly hold their tears back. 

As if that year had not been enough of a blessing,with their family finally all together, they decided to get married. After loving each other for 26 years and being through hell and back, Fox William Mulder was finally going to marry Dana Katherine Scully, the love of his life, with his son and baby daughter at their side.

Seventeen years had passed since then. Through ups and downs, happy times and sad, they have been present and communicating. No more secrets,no losing sight of each other.

Now the family gathers at one of their favorite restaurants. The menu is a traditional Italian, but varies with a modern flair. At the table sits Mulder, Scully, Lily, William, his wife Kelsey, a little boy in a booster seat and a girl in a high chair.

Jackson Fox Mulder is their grandson. William had named his son this to honor the name his adoptive parents had given him, as well as to honor his birth father. He was called Jake and was almost four years old. Except for slightly darker brown hair, he was the spitting image of his grandfather. Tall for his age, he is lanky, has beautiful hair, eyes that can turn several different colors, a significant but adorable nose along with a full, bottom lip. He is a sweet, curious little boy who finds Mulder’s jokes hilarious. When Scully looks at Jake, sometimes his strong resemblance to Mulder brings tears to her eyes.

Katherine Ann Mulder (Dana Scully’s and Samantha Mulder’s respective middle names) is their 15 month old granddaughter.Little Katie,as she is called, is a fireball.She is red-haired,like her grandma and mom, who share Irish ancestry. She has big blue eyes and is a determined, feisty, and expressive baby. Mulder thinks she is the cutest thing on earth. 

As he looks around the table, he feels so content and proud. For so many years, he never thought he and Scully would get here. Together, still so in love, a grown married son, a beautiful daughter soon to be in college and now two beautiful grandchildren! Sometimes he can hardly believe his good fortune. 

Scully sees his far away expression and squeezes his leg, realizing what he is thinking about, and telling him with her eyes she feels the same.

Soon, after lots of laughter, some tears from the baby, spilled drinks and a Cannoli with a birthday candle in it, dinner was over. William and his wife get up to leave and had to peel their children out of their grandparents laps. They all hugged and kissed goodbye, Jake waving over William’s shoulder. 

Lily had plans to meet some friends to see a movie. Mulder knows there is a boy she likes in the group and wants to make a fatherly comment, but doesn’t. It’s a Friday night, she has been working so hard at school, and he doesn’t want to dampen the fun evening. She kisses them goodbye and hurries out the door. 

Scully excuses herself to go to the restroom and Mulder pays the bill. A few moments later he turns when he hears Scully approaching, and simultaneously hears a male voice from a nearby table exclaim. “Man, that is one gorgeous woman!” 

For a second, he feels his old feelings of jealousy and possessiveness rise. He quickly checks those feelings when he realizes the voice came from a guy, maybe in his forties, who is sitting with his wife. The woman is nodding at his assessment. 

Scully didn’t hear the comment, but has caught Mulder’s brief,concerned expression. When she reaches the table, she puts her arms around him and kisses him. He looks at her with a happy, but surprised expression. 

“What was that for?” he asks. 

She looks straight in his eyes and smiles. “Oh, I’m just admiring my Silver Fox,” she whispers in a quiet, seductive voice, which makes Mulder laugh out loud. 

A while back, when they both came to terms that their hair was no longer brown and red, they came up with private nicknames for themselves. She called him her Silver Fox and he called her his Snow Queen, a prettier and sexier version of the Ice Queen nickname the assholes in the FBI had dubbed her years ago. 

Never was a name so wrongly chosen, Mulder thinks once again as he offers her his arm. After they walk out of the restaurant, Mulder suddenly stops and just stares at Scully. She is about to ask him what he is thinking, when he shakes his head and looked straight into her eyes,with an expression of awe on his face.

“I can’t believe you’re mine,” he whispers. She gazes up at him,her blue eyes shining. 

The ride home is somewhat frantic. They are both so turned on, they can barely keep their hands off of each other. His non-driving hand, is squeezing her upper thigh, and she has her head on his shoulder, her hand running up and down his chest. 

Once home and in the house, Mulder picks Scully up, squeezing her butt and passionately kissing her. Moaning into his mouth, she mumbles, “Upstairs,now!” 

They race, as well as two seventy year old people can, to their bedroom and once inside start pulling off each other’s clothes. Mulder lifts her again and not so gently places her on the bed. He gets on top of her and pauses for a moment. 

There is so much love and desire burning in his eyes, she feels her heart melting with love for him and her sexual core dripping with arousal. He kisses her deeply, then trails his lips down her body. He pauses at her breasts and takes one nipple in his mouth and then the other,sucking and gently biting them. He continues his journey till he reaches her curls and buries his face between her legs. She quivers as his tongue enters,licking and exploring her wet sex. He also loves this part of their lovemaking. So much so, he almost came when she did, crying his name and tugging his hair. 

He slides back up and kisses her with his Scully scented mouth. She reaches down and grabs his beautiful big cock, stroking it until he is moaning, and guides him to her still very wet center. 

They fall into their familiar, but always stimulating rhythm. He rises to an almost kneeling position, lifting her with him so they face each other as he thrusts into her. She runs her hands up and down his back,slightly scraping his skin with her fingernails.Scully is so close to her second organism and feels he is right behind her. 

She drops her hands lower, caressing his ass, and hears his breathing intensify. Reaching one hand between them, she brings her finger to her clit, and then returns her hand to his ass. She slips her lubricated finger into his anal opening. This sensation causes him to come hard,pumping his hot semen into her with a throaty, passionate scream of her name,resulting in her second orgasm which is stronger than the first.  
Mulder collapses on top of her,pushing them back down on the bed, then rolls over beside her. 

Breathing heavily, their hearts racing,they look lovingly in each other’s eyes.The spell is broken when they hear the front door open and Lily running up the stairs. 

“I’m home! Goodnight!” she calls out, her bedroom closing, music beginning to play softly. 

“Goodnight!” they call back, though she most likely does not hear them. They smile at the timing.

After cleaning up, they lay in bed contentedly. Mulder’s warm beautiful arms around her, she lays her head on his chest, inhaling his intoxicating, musky scent. Soon his breathing becomes soft and regular. Just before he drops off, Scully lifts her head and whispers in his ear. 

“I’ve always been yours and will be forever.” 

Mulder smiles, truly never feeling more loved or happier, as he drifts into the most peaceful sleep.


End file.
